


[Podfic] To Be Modified As Necessary

by greedy_dancer



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ignipes' story. 
</p>
<p>
  <i>They only need ten rules to ensure (relatively) peaceful cohabitation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Be Modified As Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Modified As Necessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415792) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



> Writer's warning: the story contains spoilers for the movie The Avengers.

**Length:** 0:41:06 

**Download links:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?i53f1xzevdtfd61) (39Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?aq01dsrjm59c6pc) (37Mb)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ignipes for giving permission and to reena_jenkins for the cover. WOULD YOU LOOK AT IT, I'm posting the biggest version I have just so you can all appreciate ALL THE DETAILS, like all the handwriting changes, omg, it's amazing! This is what she had to say on the subject: _In my head, the box of soy milk on the top shelf is Tony's, the bagels in the drawer are Bruce's (Steve doesn't keep his bagels in the fridge), and the bag of naan is Clint's. You can't see it, but there's a jar of Reese's peanut butter on the inside of the door that belongs to Natasha, too.)._
> 
> This is an accidental repod; ou might have seen Exmanhater posted [her own version of this story](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2032675.html) last week. Which means that we, dear listeners, get to experience the awesomeness of this story twice! :D 
> 
> I would love to know what you thought! Feedback and concrit welcome here, on [LJ](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/651744.html?mode=reply#add_comment), [DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/642227.html#comments) or on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)


End file.
